


In Denial Omega

by doyoungsilk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Verse, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsilk/pseuds/doyoungsilk
Summary: Doyoung is an In denial omega. He never told anyone that he's an omega because of his past. What if he experiences his first heat? All he can do is to beg for his roommate's cock.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 57





	In Denial Omega

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt know why i wrote this... anyways so many typos and wrong grammars.. and my vocabulary is not that wide so you might laugh while reading this

Ever since doyoung was still a kid, he knew to himself that he is an omega, yet none of his friends know what he is. He still kept this as a secret for almost 11 years now and he didn't know that this is the time where his secret will not be a secret anymore.

When doyoung was still a kid, his father oftenly beat him up, threw things at him and shouted curse words, even slurs. His father said that his first son should be an alpha not a weak omega like him. He always cries in his bedroom alone thinking he shouldn't have been born. 

The only person that is there for him is his mother. His mother is caring and gentle to him. His mother protects him from his father every time he kicks him, everytime he punches him. 

One day, he woke up without his mother beside him. After a day, he just found out that his both parents died in a car accident. Since Doyoung is from a wealthy family, and first son of the president of their company, he automatically became the heir, but ever since then, he didn’t go back home even once. Doyoung doesn't visit his parents' graves thinking his aunts and uncles blame him for their death.

“Doyoung! Doyoung!” Taeyong shakes Doyoung’s body for him to go back to his senses. “Why are you staring at the air again? Did something happen?”

Doyoung just shakes his head and looks at Taeyong.

“I’m almost there, take care Taeyong and don’t flirt with anyone”

“As if there would someone who would flirt with a beta like me. YOU! You are the ones who need that, dumbass alpha” Doyoung stopped. 

“Don’t just go out with anyone. What if you get someone pregnant?”

“I know, I know” Doyoung answered as he stepped down the bus.

The summer is already near, meaning he can rest for the whole month not thinking of anything. As soon as he arrives at the front door, he immediately unlocks the door and goes to his room.

He’s guessing that his roommate Jaehyun is not home. Maybe he’s still in school. He said in his mind.

As he made sure that his roommate was not around, he took the opportunity to jerk off. Doyoung is the type that will not jerk off until he makes sure that no one will see him. 

He unzipped his pants and took off his underwear. Doyoung then started stroking his member. As Doyoung was stroking himself, he noticed that his dick was small like other omegas. He never wanted to be an alpha anyways. He's still stroking himself, not noticing he's releasing too many pheromones to the point that if someone walked inside his room, they'll probably smell his omega scent.

After a few minutes of jerking off, Doyoung decided to take a bath and clean his self.

After taking the bath, as Doyoung part of his routine, he cleaned the whole house. And yes, including his roommate's room. He doesn't have a choice but to clean Jaehyun’s room because if he does not then no one will do it.

As soon as he finished cleaning the kitchen, living room and his room, he went to his roommate's room.Once he entered the room, the bad smell all over the room made his two eyebrows meet.

Clothes, canned foods, and school supplies are all over the room. He first picked up everything on the floor and put it in the basket. He then vacuumed the room. After cleaning everything, a purple shiny thing under Jaehyun’s bed caught his attention. He bent to pick that thing without looking under the bed. When he already got what's under Jaehyun’s bed, his eyes widened when he realized it was a purple shiny dildo, what he's holding. 

As he was shocked, he suddenly let go of the dildo making it fall on the floor. His body felt so hot and his temperature was rising. He doesn't know what's happening to him as he doesn't really claim that he’s an omega. This must be the thing they call first heat. He said in his head, as he fell because of his trembling knees.

His body is acting up on its own and the whole of him must be out of its mind. He didn’t know he already undressed himself making his bottom already naked. He doesn't know what to do, but he knows just one thing, he wants to get fucked. 

He picked the dildo using his right arm, while his whole body on the floor, in his roommate’s fucking room. Yeah, i think he should call it fucking as he is going to fuck himself right now. Doyoung put the dildo in front of his wet hole caused by the overflowing slick on his hole. He slowly put the dildo inside his hole making him moan.

He’s not worried about what might happen next, but he’s worried about his roommate, what if Jaehyun suddenly goes home while he’s in heat, what if he filled the whole room with his scent, what if Jaehyun notices that his dildo was used by someone. All the what ifs he could think of are running in his mind right now.

As he already put the half of the dildo inside him, he started now on stroking it, in and out of hole. Still half naked with his apron on.

“Doie” he suddenly heard a soft voice coming from the door. “You’re scent is all over the room, i thought u were an alpha” with Jaehyun just staring at the boy fucking himslef using a dildo.

Doyoung suddenly cries. Doyoung thinks Jaehyun disgusts him now, but what could he do now that his roommate already knows his secret.

“Jaehyun, please. Jaehyun” Doyoung moans his roommate’s name over and over again.

“Please fuck me”

“Baby, of course I would want to fuck you. You think I wouldnt fuck you after I see all of these. Baby oh fuck you look good on that apron.”

Jaehyun went closer to doyoung and lifted him up as he brought him on the bed. “You wouldnt need that fucking dildo anymore as my cock will going to destroy that ass.”  
As he removed Doyoung's apron, a pair of pink nipples appeared right in front him. He licked them both until they started releasing milk. He didn't let a drop of Doyoung's milk waste so he eats Doyoung as if there's no tomorrow

Doyoung couldn't do anything and just moaned Jahyun’s name. Jaehyun always loves how Doyoung moans his name.

Ever since Doyoung and Jaehyun became roommates, Jaehyun already started to admire the boy, but him knowing that Doyoung is an omega which is actually not, he lost confidence to tell his feelings to him.

The same for Doyoung, he just doesn't want Jaehyun to know about his past that's why he can't tell what he feels about him. Theyre both dumb and stupid for not telling their feelings to each other.

“I waited so long just for this night, baby,” Jaehyun whispers in Doyoung's ears.

“No more talking please, just fuck me already” Doyoung murmur.

“Impatient much, you will not forget what will happen the whole week, just watch”

Jaehyun pressed his lips into doyoung”s causing their tongues to clash against each other. The whole kiss lasted so long. Jaehyun’s left hand is on Doyoung’s head stroking its hair and the right hand stroking Doyoung’s member.

"Jaehyun….. ahh" Doyoung moans as Jaehyun strokes his member. "I want you inside me"

Jaehyun just released a smirk and kissed Doyoung again. He pulled Doyoung's knees into his shoulder for him to get a better view of his wet hole. "You look so good, baby"

"Call me that again please" Doyoung moans.

"Baby" 

Jaehyun stretches his arm to manage to get the condoms and lube in his drawer. He smeared a lube on his finger and pushed it in Doyoung's hole. He started stroking and added his ring finger making Doyoung moan more. He loves it when Doyoung moans his name, he loves it when he calls him names and he loves it when Doyoung begs for his cock. He removed his fingers in the man's hole as he positioned the tip of his cock in front of Doyounh's hole wet and full of slick. He slowly puts the hard and long member of his inside Doyoung's. 

"I thought you like asses more than dicks, that's why you pretended that you're an alpha right?" Jaehyun asked out of curiousity in the middle of them fucking.

"NO!" Doyoung suddenly shouted that made Jaehyun startle. "I like dicks! I love them! Its just…." Doyoung blushes that made Jaehyun flutter. "Can you just fuck me harder, please"

"Call me daddy first" 

"Daddy"

Jaehyun then pushed all of his size into Doyoung's as they both moaned. Jaehyun now started thrusting his hips slowly, making their skin slap each other. Doyoung's fat ass is now bouncing as Jaehyun thrust in an inhuman speed.

"Faster… please"

Jaehyun fastened his moves and continued what they're doing for a minute until Doyoung came and made the cum spurt all over their bodies.

"Baby, I'm gonna come" Jaehyun moans.

"Come in me please"

Doyoung let out a loud moan as Jaehyun came inside him. Jaehyun rested on the older's chest and kissed him on his neck.

"Doie, I love you"

"I know"

"That's not what you are supposed to answer!" Jaehyun sulked.

"Haha, I love you too" Both of them hugged each other until Doyoung fell asleep. 

The room is filled with their combined pheromones that will make you throw up if you go inside. 

Jaehyun went closer to Doyoung's face and whispers on his ears "Thats day 1"

Doyoung giggled as he punched the younger's stomach.

"Goodnight, Jaehyunnie~"

"Goodnight, Doie"

**Author's Note:**

> .... follow me on twitter @ioonasource
> 
> hello its been weeks ty for the support even if my eng is not that good


End file.
